


Looking Over

by th3craft3r



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: Amberle watching over Wil and Eretria.





	

She had sacrificed a lot. And she doesn’t know how many years or centuries she’ll stay to be the Ellcrys. But she understood that her sacrifice meant that the demons were locked up again and the Four Lands can enjoy some relative peace as long as the Ellcrys stood. However, the lingering mortal side of her also hurts. Aside from giving up her life, she gave up the chance to be with the one she truly loved.

Of course, she saw Wil everytime he visited the Ellcrys. She watched how he clearly suffered borne by her departure, his pining eyes always looking up at the tree – at her, questioningly.

Then his visits stopped. She understood then that he kept his promise to come back for Eretria. Oh, how she missed her too. Despite being always at odds with the rover girl, she considered her to be one of her true friends.

* * *

 

It was after several months until Wil came back, and with her was a different Eretria. She was quiet, more reserved and looked almost sad.

“So, you really turned yourself into a tree huh? Stupid...” Eretria said as she stared up at the Ellcrys. “Stupid... and noble.” she whispered as streaks of tears glistened on her face. Wil looked away - unable to contain his tears too.

Will and Eretria visited her almost everyday and the two bonded over their common loss and gradually, she saw the smile return to the rover’s face. Her snarky comments and snide remarks were always enough to lift anyone’s spirit. And of course, Amberle knew that eventually her two friends would fall for each other. She confirmed that when Eretria, always the bold one – kissed Wil one afternoon when they were bickering about some trivial things.

Although it pained Amberle, she was amused too.

“Don’t use your lips as an excuse to shut me up.” Wil protested after the kiss but grinned nonetheless and his ears were red.

“I don’t need to kiss you to shut you up.” Eretria answered. “I just wanted to!” she added then smiled that dazzling smile of hers.

Wil chuckled and looked up at the Ellcrys. His face turned to somewhat guilty.

“Go, Allanon must be looking for you right now.” Eretria told him as her hands squeezed his shoulders. “I’ll join you later.” Eretria added then kissed his cheeks playfully.

It tore at Amberle’s heart. Given different circumstances, it should’ve been her with him but she made her choice and there’s nothing she can do to undo it.

When Wil departed, it was Eretria who stared up at the Ellcrys and laid her palm against the trunk.

“So, hey princess.” the rover girl started. “Although it sounds and looks crazy talking to a tree, I’m here to let you know he’s happy.” she paused. “We’re happy.” Amberle understood what that meant. If only she can talk to her, she’ll tell her that it’s okay. “Short Tip’s an easy guy to love so you’d understand why I fell for him. He’s still dumb sometimes but don’t worry, he has me.” Eretria continued and grinned. “If you can see and hear me, I hope you’re doing okay and happy there. Try not to wilt or we’ll be in trouble again.”

If only the Ellcrys can laugh, Amberle would be would already be bursting into hysterical laughter.

“I hope you give your blessing to this relationship between me and Wil. I can see that he still feels guilty sometimes and I understand that it was you that he loved first. And I loved him too. Don’t worry, I promise to love him with all of my heart and make him happy in memory of you.”

Amberle wanted to scream that she gives her blessing but she couldn’t. Eretria patted the trunk with a smile. “See you again later.” she whispered then slowly left.

That evening, it was Wil’s turn to ask for her blessing and forgiveness. Amberle wanted so badly to let him know that there was nothing to forgive and she wants them to be happy.

“Don’t worry, you’ll always be in our heart.” Wil whispered before he bid goodbye.

* * *

 

Many moons passed until Wil and Eretria finally married. Allanon was the one who officiated their wedding in front of the Ellcrys. King Ander and the whole Elven court was there to bear witness to their union. It was a lovely ceremony and Amberle felt glad to see two of her most beloved finding happiness in each other.

Wil and Eretria continued to visit the tree, talking to it sometimes and Amberle was glad for the company. Being a tree was obviously boring. Married life seemed to suit them well, especially Eretria who looked more radiant and contented. If Amberle could speak, she would’ve teased her that she was getting fat. That is until she noticed that the rover would often rub her hand over her belly. She understood what that meant and happiness swelled her heart once more.

**Author's Note:**

> After binge-watching The Shannara Chronicles, I just need to get this out of my system.


End file.
